<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mara Jade: A Star Wars Story Volume 1 by StarWars2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862745">Mara Jade: A Star Wars Story Volume 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars2020/pseuds/StarWars2020'>StarWars2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mara Jade Trilogy (Star Wars) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Disney, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Star Wars References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars2020/pseuds/StarWars2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara Jade is a force sensitive spy who is hired by Palpatine to kill Luke Skywalker. However, Darth Vader wants to let Luke live to rule the galaxy with him. Both wait for Palpatine's choice to either kill Luke or give him a chance to turn. Vader and Mara hate each other but soon they have a connection.  She realizes it's harder than she thought it'd be.</p><p>Book 1 out of 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mara Jade Trilogy (Star Wars) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Is Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched Diego closely as he started the ship. Diego has been my best friend since we were children. I've been a spy and an assassin for the past three years. But this mission was different. Emperor Palpatine personally requested to meet me. I am usually calm but this scared me. I know this mission will be different and harder. But how much harder? </p><p>"Mara are you ready?" Diego asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered nodding as I sat beside him. We began to fly into space and I was quiet. I didn't know what to say or think. I was scared. I've heard of Palpatine and heard how he would get Darth Vader to kill anyone who failed or turned against him. This mission was a matter of living. I had to live. I wanted to live. </p><p>"You're quiet." Diego said which made me jump. I looked straight at him as he focused on flying. </p><p>"Yeah... I guess I am." I replied trying t hide my fear with a laugh. </p><p>"You're scared." He said not looking at me. </p><p>"What?" I replied shaking my head. "I'm never scared." </p><p>"You are now." He said coldly. I sighed in response without saying anything. It was silent for a few moments. "Why?" Diego whispered ending the silence. </p><p>"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "I'm terrified. Emperor Palpatine is a great force user. He ended the Jedi scums. He has Darth Vader right beside him. If I fail him I will pay the price for my mistake. I can't fail him. I want to live." I answered biting my bottom lip nervously. </p><p>"That wasn't so hard to say, was it?" He asked with a chuckle. </p><p>"I guess not." I answered shrugging. </p><p>"You won't fail him, I know it. You're a powerful force user. Whoever he wants out of his way you will make sure of it before dinner time. You've done it before. I know that's why he wants you. You're the best of the best." He encouraged me. </p><p>"Thank you, Diego." I replied smiling. </p><p>"You're welcome." He said. </p><p>"How much longer until we get there?" I asked looking at the window. </p><p>"We should be there any sec--" He answered before stopping. We stared at the ship in front of us. It was huge and round. "Here we are." Diego answered in a murmur. He flew in closer as a door opened for us and we flew in the ship. We opened our ship and walked into a room. It had black walls and clear floors. Diego and I were alone for a few minutes before we heard footsteps. A solider in white armor introduced himself. </p><p>"I am FN-1907. Emperor Palpatine has been expecting you." The man said in a robotic tone as he turned around and said, "Follow me." I looked at Diego and he met my gaze with a smile and winked at me. I gulped with a nod and we followed the solider in silence. The walk was long and quiet until a masked man appeared. He was tall, was wearing nothing but black. I noticed buttons on his chest with different colors. He stood like a statue and he wore a big, black helmet. Chills went down my spine as I found myself bowing to him. </p><p>"I'm Mara Jade," I introduced myself and looked at Diego. "and this is Diego Mars my fri-- I mean my apprentice. Emperor Palpatine requested to meet me for a mission." I explained trying to look directly at him. </p><p>"Ahh, yes. I'm the Commander. But you may call me Darth Vader and I will lead you to him," Darth Vader replied in a darker, scarier robotic tone than the solider. "FN-1907 you are dismissed." He said and the solider nodded and left. Darth Vader looked back at me with his blank mask. "Follow me." Darth Vader said and we followed him to the next room. My eyes met Palpatine's. His eye were full of darkness and I felt a shiver down my spine. Anything I felt towards Darth Vader was nothing compared to Palpatine. Diego and I bowed our heads and Palpatine grinned. </p><p>"I've been expecting you." Palpatine said in a raspy voice. </p><p>"My apprentice told me you requested a mission personally. Tell me what you want me to do." I replied with no emotion. </p><p>"Yes," Palpatine replied. "But first Darth Vader lead this gentleman back to the ship and return. He has no use for me." Palpatine ordered and Darth Vader did as he was told. There was silence for a few minutes. As soon as Darth Vader returned Palpatine then ended the silence.</p><p>"Have you heard of Luke Skywalker?" Palpatine asked.</p><p>"Yes," I answered. "I've heard he's trying to bring back the Jedi." I snorted. </p><p>"Yes." Palpatine said coldly. "I've offered him to take Darth Vader's place and join me but he refuses it every single time. At this point I'm tired of it. " Palpatine replied. </p><p>"You've offered him to replace Darth Vader?" I asked a bit confused. </p><p>"Yes. I wish he could to continue my legacy." Darth Vader answered. </p><p>"Why do you want him to kill you?" I asked looking at Darth Vader. </p><p>"He is my son but the emperor requests his death if he will not accept our gift." Darth Vader answered. I gasped in shock. </p><p>"Why do you sound surprised, young Jade?" Palpatine asked when I looked back at him. </p><p>"My missions are usually personal but I never had anything like this your majesty. I never had to deal with another force sensitive before." I answered nervously. </p><p>"Was I wrong to hire you? Is this mission too much for you?" Palpatine snarled. </p><p>"N-No, your majesty." I answered shaking my head. "I will do this mission."</p><p>"Good." Palpatine cooed with a smirk. </p><p>"But I never do a mission without a price. If you want Luke Skywalker dead that's no problem but I want something in return." I mentioned. Palpatine laughed and nodded. </p><p>"I like that. I need someone to tell me how it is and doesn't fear telling me what they want in return. If only my own apprentice were that brave. I promise you that when you end Luke Skywalker you will be greatly rewarded. Better than any mission you've ever had." Palpatine responded.</p><p>"Then you have a deal, your majesty." I replied with a grin and bowed my head. </p><p>"Vader, lead her back to her ship with her apprentice." Palpatine ordered as he stared at Darth Vader.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Darth Vader bowed and then he walked with us. I sensed jealously in Vader. He wanted to be praised as I was. </p><p>"You care about your friend, don't you?" Darth Vader asked. </p><p>"Yes, I do. I feel like masters should be close with their apprentices. That's how they learn and grow stronger." I answered not looking at him. </p><p>"Feelings are weak. Anakin Skywalker cared about his master and now he's dead. If you have feelings it will cloud your judgement." He warned me. </p><p>"Maybe you're wrong." I replied softly.</p><p>"Don't test me or I will end you." He hissed. </p><p>"Go ahead," I taunted him. "without me Luke will win this war and you will be defeated." </p><p>"If you fail your mission I will end you but slowly and painfully... understood?" He asked as I walked towards my ship. </p><p>"Crystal." I answered as I opened the door. I went inside the ship and sat beside Diego. </p><p>"Move." I ordered and Diego nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where to?" Diego asked cheerfully. </p><p>"Jubba The Hutt. He's working with a smuggler named Han Solo." I answered.</p><p>"What does Han have to do with the mission?" He asked. </p><p>"Emperor Palpatine wants me to end Luke Skywalker. I believe they're connected together because Jubba knows of Skywalker." I informed him. </p><p>"How do you know that?" He snorted. </p><p>"I'm a force sensitive spy. I have dealt with people who know Jubba personally. Now let's go. I will go undercover and work with Jubba and see if he is close to Skywalker." I ordered.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!" He cheered. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p>It was easier than I thought to work for Jubba, or so he thought. After a week I saw a new crowd of people I had never seen before. But a droid walked towards me. He was pure gold and tall. </p><p>"Hello." I greeted with a smile. </p><p>"Hello ma'am. I apologize but this place makes me feel uneasy. I just hope my master knows what he's doing." The droid said.</p><p>"I didn't realize a droid could feel." I replied with a chuckle. </p><p>"I was programmed to think for myself and be honest." The droid replied. </p><p>"May I ask who is your master?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm C-P3O and my master is Skywalker. Master Skywalker is on a mission here." C-3PO answered. </p><p>"I see.." I mumbled to myself. "I'm on a mission too." I replied. </p><p>"Are you here to stop Palpatine?" C-P3O asked. </p><p>"You could say that." I answered trying to fight a laugh. </p><p>"I'd like to know your name, ma'am. I can marvel to my master that we're not alone." C-P30. cheered. </p><p>"Sorry I can't give my identity. My life depends on it but I can answer like this... MJ." I answered. </p><p>"I am excited, hooray we're not alone." C-P30 cheered a bit louder. </p><p>"Shush," I hissed at him. "I don't want to get caught. Don't tell your master anything about me. Like I said, my life depends on it." I warned in a whisper.</p><p>"Yes... MJ." C-P30 replied quietly. </p><p>"Good." I sighed in relief. Jubba got angry and shouted and I stared at him. Thank the force it wasn't me that was getting his wrath. </p><p>"Well MJ--" CP30 started to say as I backed up and ran. I ran outside to the ship and got in. Diego was sleeping on the ship couch and I ran straight towards the steering wheel and started the ship and flew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hm?" I heard Diego groan. </p><p>"It's about time." I teased giggling as I set the ship on auto-pilot mode and looked at him. His dark, raven curly hair was a mess and his doe eyes were still sleepy. </p><p>"How did it go?" He asked in a raspy voice. </p><p>"I met Skywalker's droid who gave me all the information I needed." I answered cheerfully. </p><p>"Was the droid that stupid?" He asked chuckling.</p><p>"I told it that I was working with them... so yes." I answered grinning.</p><p>"That's my girl." He cheered giving me a thumbs up. </p><p>"I'm nobody's girl but you're adorable." I giggled. </p><p>"If I'm adorable then maybe you should marry me." He said crossing his arms. I laughed shaking my head and patted his head like a dog. </p><p>"In your dreams." I teased. Diego faked a pout and I laughed. </p><p>"So what's the plan?" He asked getting up and sat on his chair. </p><p>"I meet Skywalker and end him." I said bluntly. </p><p>"You're not going alone. I should come with you." Diego replied. </p><p>"For what exactly?" I asked. </p><p>"For protection." He answered. </p><p>"I don't need protection, Diego. I've done this before. I can handle myself." I assured him. </p><p>"Luke's powerful." He reminded me. </p><p>"So am I. Diego we may be best friends but I'm still your master. I bought this ship and rescued you from slavery in our home planet. You owe me your life. I'm your commander, understood?" I asked with authority in my voice. </p><p>He sighed in defeat and replied, "Yes." </p><p>"Good." I murmured with a nod.</p><p>I hated bringing up the past because it hurts to remember. When we were children I was in a wealthy family who were strong and force sensitive. We owned the planet. But Diego and his mother were slaves for my family and I. I remembered every time I tried playing with him during lunch time and my father was angry. I shivered at the memory. </p><p>___</p><p>"Diego!" I cheered as I ran towards him. He jumped and backed up an inch. </p><p>"Master Jade I was cleanin' I swear--" Diego insisted as his voice trembled with fear. </p><p>"No," I giggled at him. "I want to play." I assured him. </p><p>"No ma'am. I can't play I'm only a slave." He argued. </p><p>"I won't tell. We can be secret best friends." I replied clapping my hands together. </p><p>"You sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"C'mon be my bestest friend?" I pleaded batting my eyelashes.</p><p>"Okay." Diego agreed smiling. </p><p>It seemed like forever when we were playing in the backyard until dad glared at us and pulled Diego away. </p><p>"Mara what have I told you?" Dad hissed at me.</p><p>"Father, we were only playing." I whined.</p><p>"You never play with a slave!" He shouted and took Diego inside.  </p><p>__</p><p>I frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry." I murmured. </p><p>"Don't be. You're right." Diego said grabbing my hand. </p><p>"I'm being too hard on you and bringing up the past was a low blow." I said tearing up.</p><p>"Hey it's okay. We're long gone by now. I'm forever grateful for your kindness." He replied. </p><p>"Alright," I sighed in relief. "I'm still going to look for Skywalker on my own when we land, understood?" I asked. </p><p>"Yes, commander." He winked. </p><p>___</p><p>It was night time and I searched for Skywalker with my lightsaber turned on for guidance. Diego stayed behind to watch over the ship. I noticed a man with a group of people around him. I tried staying quiet but he was moving towards my direction. I gasped and hid behind a tree and turned off my lightsaber. </p><p>"Hello?" A  man called out. I stayed quiet but I heard footsteps getting closer to me. A finger tapped on my arm and I jumped, turning my lightsaber on again and aimed it at him with a gasp. </p><p>"Stay back!" I warned as his hands were raised up as if he were surrendering. </p><p>"Woah!" He replied. "I've never seen you before." He chuckled. </p><p>"Who are you?"  I snarled as my hands were shaking. </p><p>"I'm Luke Skywalker and you are?" Luke asked. </p><p>"Mara Jade." I answered. </p><p>"Can you put down the lightsaber?" He asked nervously. I nodded and turned it off and put it in my pocket. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I breathed.</p><p>"It's okay. With the galaxy in this condition it's not random to find someone on high alert." He said which made us both laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke allowed me to join him and the Resistance for dinner. But the woman who was believed to be Leia seemed to be wary of me. </p><p>"So where are you from?" Leia asked.</p><p>"Naboo," I answered. "I was born and raised there. It's a beautiful planet." I finished looking down awkwardly.</p><p>"Why did you leave then?" She asked. I looked back at her. Her eyebrow was raised.</p><p>"There's danger in the galaxy and I want to make a difference. I am force sensitive and I'm going to help end the war once and for all." I answered telling half the truth. Yes, there's a war and I want it to end but I want power. I want to kill Palpatine and take his place. But it wouldn't be easy. </p><p>"Are you joining the Resistance?" Luke asked with a weak smile. </p><p>"No, I won't. I work alone." I answered bluntly. </p><p>"Sounds lonely." Leia said. </p><p>"It's not all that bad." I murmured with a frowned.</p><p>"You gotta do what you gotta do, huh?" Han asked.</p><p>"Han!" Leia growled. </p><p>"I've always been alone. Even with Chewbacca. We always worked together alone but I don't regret meeting you, princess. You know that." Han teased her as he gave her a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes at him in response.</p><p>"I don't want to be but I just don't trust anyone. In a time like this you can't." I responded.</p><p>"You can trust us." Luke said smiling at me. I got up from my chair and got my lightsaber and bag.</p><p>"Sure, Skywalker." I teased as I started to walk away. </p><p>"Mara Wait!" Luke shouted as he ran after me. I halted and turned around looking at him. </p><p>"Yes?" I responded awkwardly. </p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked with a frown. </p><p>"I have to go. There's something I have to do." I answered </p><p>"Will I ever see yo again?" He asked. I chuckled shaking my head. </p><p>"Why would you want to see me again?" I asked.</p><p>"Why not... I mean you're force sensitive like me but you've already been trained as a child. You know what you're talking about." He answered with a shrug. </p><p>"I get it." I replied grinning. "You want me to train you... is that it?" I asked. </p><p>"Y-Yeah." He answered</p><p>"What about that wise and all knowing Yoda guy you talked about?" I suggested.</p><p>"He's one with the force now... I have nobody." He answered.</p><p>"I'll think about it." I replied winking at him which made him laugh. </p><p>"Thank you... Mara Jade." He said. </p><p>"Anytime." I responded with a nod. </p><p>"May the force be with you." He said. </p><p>"And you too, Skywalker." I replied waving as I slowly backed up and he waved back and walked away. Then I turned around and went back to the ship. Diego started the ship. </p><p>"Did you do it?" Diego asked. </p><p>"No." I answered in a groan. </p><p>"Why not? Emperor Palpatine expects you to be done by now." He replied as we headed into space. </p><p>"I was gathering intel. Skywalker is strong with the force. He's even stronger than me. If I can break him and reveal his weakness then the Skywalker ends. Besides there was a crowd." I explained as I sat on the chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am not pleased with you Jade." Palpatine hissed at me. </p><p>"Will all do respect sir she--" </p><p>"Quiet!" Darth Vader commanded Diego. </p><p>"Y-Yes sir." Diego gulped. </p><p>"I hope you have a good excuse to why Skywalker isn't dead." Palpatine sneered.</p><p>"Your majesty I do." I responded nervously. </p><p>"Don't be nervous to give your reason unless it's a poor excuse." Darth Vader said letting out a chuckle.</p><p>"Silence Vader!" Palpatine ordered looking at him. Darth Vader nodded in response and Palpatine looked back at me. "Good," Palpatine cooed. "I suspect you have a plan." </p><p>"I do," I answered instantly. "I went to the planet where he currently is and I was going to kill him. But I sensed he was strong with the force and the Resistance look up to him in guidance. He was a strong army behind him. Even if he is dead they will attack and avenge his death. I gathered some but not enough of intel. I didn't plan it but once I saw him and his army I knew I'd be dead. They... care about him. If I can crack him there will be not more Resistance. Their hope of Jedi will be no more." I explained with an evil grin. </p><p>"Hmm..." Palpatine responded nodding slowly. "I suppose you're right." Palpatine agreed. </p><p>"With your permission I request I spy on him until you give me the order." I requested nodding. </p><p>"Permission granted. You will spy on him until I feel it's the right time unless he agrees to join us." Palpatine replied. </p><p>"I understand." I responded with a sigh. </p><p>"Mara give me your hands and we shall meditate. I want to connect my mind with yours. Then I can give you the next move to ending the Jedi." Palpatine requested offering his hands. I nodded and took his hands. They were cold and full of death. I shivered in response. </p><p>"Clear your mind." Palpatine whispered as he closed his eyes. I felt Darth Vader's stare through his mask and I looked at him. </p><p>"Do it." Darth Vader ordered. I nodded as I closed my eyes. I cleared my mind and heard and saw nothing. It felt like forever until I felt the coldness leave. I gasped and opened my eyes. </p><p>"Now I can hear your thoughts and let you hear me." Palpatine cheered. </p><p>"Master, shouldn't we train the girl first before sending her off?" Darth Vader asked. </p><p>"I am strong with the force." I reminded him. </p><p>"But are you strong with the dark side?" Darth Vader asked. </p><p>"I...I don't know. I've been a spy and assassin for three years. I tend to use Jedi powers because they're easier to use but I have never served with them." I admitted looking down. </p><p>"Then you shall train her as I've trained you. But this comes with responsibility, Darth Vader. If she's not strong enough then you'll be severally punished, understood?" Palpatine warned. </p><p>"Yes... master." Darth Vader replied. I turned to Diego and he was full of fear. His eyes were widened and jaw hung down. </p><p>"Don't worry about me." I whispered to him.</p><p>"Mara I don't want you to get hurt." Diego whispered back.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself and the ship when I'm ready." I said.</p><p>"How will I know when you're ready?" Diego asked.

"You'll know." I answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unfocused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since I started my training. Darth Vader was ruthless and harsh. He had no mercy on me. I have had two scars on my left and right arm. I had to admit I missed Diego. But every night we would have halocalls.  </p><p>Usually I could handle Darth Vader's harsh comments and angry training. But today was different. I don't know why. </p><p>"Weak!" Darth Vader taunted me as our lightsabers hit each other. </p><p>"I am not!" I shouted at him. He was pushing his saber against mine with force and I groaned in response.</p><p>"You're not focused. You have too much emotions on your mind. I feel it." His voice hissed.</p><p>"I thought you said all I needed was anger and hate." I said testing him. </p><p>"That's all you need so channel it and watch yourself!" He warned as he dodged his saber towards mine again. I blocked it with mine.</p><p>"Watch myself?" I groaned playing dumb. He backed away and I was out of breath. I was sweating and exhausted.</p><p>"Watch your tone with me. If you were a storm trooper or rebel you'd be dead by now from the emperor's command. But he needs you so I can't do anything but warn you. Next time you're training will be much harder if you don't watch it." He warned as he turned off his lightsaber. I turned mine off a few seconds after he did.</p><p>"Yes... commander." I breathed with a small nod.</p><p>"I feel your compassion for your friend Diego." He responded.</p><p>"Is there a problem?" I asked trying not to sound sarcastic. I honestly didn't care what he thought about me or Diego. We are best friends and I trust him the most. </p><p>"It clouds your judgement and makes you weak." He answered. </p><p>"Will all do respect, Vader Diego and I are friends but I am still his master. I can trust him to obey my orders. He is not reckless but smart." I explained as I looked at him nervously.</p><p>"His loyalty does not worry me." He hissed.</p><p>"Then what does?" I asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"If you have compassion then you might fail your mission. Maybe you'd learn to care for Luke Skywalker. Friendships are a weakness. Compassion is a weakness. It was what killed Anakin Skywalker. He cared too much about his own master, Obi Wan Kenobi and that is what killed his master. His master saw Anakin as a friend and a brother. Compassion is a killer. Diego cares for you more than you care for him." He answered. I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. There was silence in the room besides Darth Vader's chilling breathing that mask exposed.</p><p>"Training is over for the day but one more thing before you retreat to your room." Darth Vader said breaking the silence.</p><p>"Yes?" I murmured like a scared child.</p><p>"If you know what's best for you you'd let yourself and Diego know who you truly are. His master... not a friend to care for. It'd be his and your downfall." He said softly and turned around. </p><p>"Yes, Vader." I whispered in defeat as I looked down at the ground. I heard footsteps and I knew I was alone.</p><p>As I walked back to my room Darth Vader's words echoed in my mind. Compassion is a weakness. It was what killed Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>It was a long walk. I'd nod at storm troopers as they greeted me. I noticed how I treated them better than Darth Vader or Palpatine did. Even the guards were harsh towards their storm troopers. He cared too much about his own master, Obi Wan Kenobi and that is what killed his master. His master saw Anakin as a friend and a brother. Compassion is a killer. I shivered as I continued hearing his voice in my mind. I felt like he took over my mind. My mind wasn't my own anymore. It was his. </p><p> </p><p>I came into my room ready to call Diego</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Bond Nobody Can Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." I greeted as Diego's hologram turn on.</p><p>"Hey there stranger." Diego chuckled in response.</p><p>"Anything new?" I asked in a sigh.</p><p>"Nope." He answered popping the p. </p><p>"Darth Vader is still being a jerk." I complained as I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"When isn't he in a bad mood?" He snorted.</p><p>"I guess never," I answered wit a lazy shrug and giggle. "I don't think he's ever been happy if I'm being completely honest." I whispered.</p><p>"Why are you whispering?" He asked laughing. </p><p>"I didn't want him to hear that." I answered lowering my voice. </p><p>"Why?" He laughed more.</p><p>"Diego seriously," I groaned "Skywalker is his son in case you forgot." </p><p>"I didn't forget it's just I don't get why you care so much about his feelings or care what he thinks of you." Diego responded.</p><p>"I don't care about what he thinks and the only reason why I care how he feels because one wrong word or move I do he'll make sure to make my stay here a living nightmare until I go after Skywalker." I reminded him.</p><p>"He can't have you killed. Emperor Palpatine needs you." He replied. </p><p>"If he had the chance I'd be dead and besides they still have hope Skywalker will join them. I am not sure if they'll send me after him after he rejects them or before he has a chance. Palpatine is still debating. But if he wants to give him that chance then my training here would be meaningless then Darth Vader will get his chance with me. I believe a part of him hopes to ask Skywalker again so he'd end me." I half joked chuckling. I was scared to death of Darth Vader but I had to be strong for Diego. Otherwise he'd worry and take me out of here. As much as I would love that I had a mission to do. </p><p>"Hopefully you'll get out there soon." Diego said. </p><p>"Thanks but Vader says I need more time." I mumbled looking down. </p><p>"We'll be done with him and Palpatine soon enough. I know it Mara. You're the strongest person I know and even without the force you're strong." He assured me.</p><p>"Thanks." I replied looking back at him with a smile.</p><p>"I should go and let you rest." He said.</p><p>"Sure." I agreed nodding slowly.</p><p>"And Mara?" Diego replied.</p><p>"Yes?" I responded furrowing my eyebrows.</p><p>"You're not alone in this. I have your back and not just as your apprentice but as your best friend." Diego assured me.</p><p>"Thanks Diego... goodnight." I responded with a nod. </p><p>"Goodnight." He said and he disappeared and the room turned black. I was surprised I didn't cry about how I felt today. Maybe after all these years of fighting and defending myself I taught myself to hide my emotions. I knew I was a good actress but not that good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A New Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Vader and I walked in silence as we headed for the training room. I didn't know what to say. I felt awkward and nervous.</p><p>"I was once happy or should I say... Anakin was happy before he died. " Darth Vader said breaking the silence. </p><p>"But you killed him, didn't you?" I asked coldly. </p><p>"Yes." He answered in a whisper. </p><p>"Who was Anakin Skywalker?" I asked looking at him. </p><p>"He was the best Jedi but the Jedi masters wouldn't allow him to be a Jedi master himself. They sensed the conflict in him. Anakin married a woman named Padme. He loved her since he was a youngling. He had dreams of her dying during labor and once she died... he died with her." He explained.</p><p>"I don't get it. How are you connected to his death?" I asked.</p><p>"I am his anger, his hate and fury. I've always been there at a young age. He fought against me for years but in the end I won. There is so sign of Anakin left in me." He answered coldly. </p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" I asked nervously.</p><p>"To make you understand that his love and compassion killed him. Anakin was weak and foolish. I want you to understand your feelings towards Diego hold you back." He answered.</p><p>"You heard my holocall last night... didn't you?" I asked frowning at him.</p><p>"Yes." He answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Forbidden Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since, Darth Vader warmed up to me. I still don't believe he likes me but he at least tries being more kind towards me or he's only like that to please Palpatine. Either way, I don't care. I just wanted to know what my next move would be. Will I bring Skywalker to join them or will I kill him? Either way it wasn't my choice. </p><p>"Mara you've worked hard lately and I will give credit where credit is due." Darth Vader applauded me. </p><p>"Thank you." I replied as I bowed my head. </p><p>"But you need strength so for the next two days you shall rest then we will continue training." He replied. </p><p>"Thank you again." I said smiling at him. </p><p>"You're excused." He said coldly as he started to turn his back on me.</p><p>"Vader, I do have a question for you." I said fast and he halted for a moment and turned back to me. </p><p>"You want to know what my master has planned for you." He said crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yes, I do." I replied with a quick nod. </p><p>"I am unsure of his plans," He sighed. "I'd rather Luke join me by my side." </p><p>"I thought that you wanted him to replace you?" I responded as I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Emperor Palpatine wants that. After all my years of loyal service I've finally found a way to block my mind from his. I want to rule the galaxy with Luke as father and son. I want Palpatine dead. The empire needs a new leader." He explained. I nodded slowly without saying a word. </p><p>"I know you want power too Mara." He added pointing at me. </p><p>"Yes." I answered nodding. </p><p>"I'll make you a deal. If Palpatine decides on Luke joining I will kill him myself and my son will join me as prince of the darkness and later on take my place as emperor. Once Palpatine dies you shall lead my army and will be greatly rewarded." Darth Vader offered. </p><p>"You'd do that?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes but only because the force is strong with you and I need a strong army by my side." He answered. I thought about it for a second. It'd be nice to be powerful and rule the galaxy. But Darth Vader is stronger than me. </p><p>"You've got a deal." I agreed.</p><p>"Good," He sighed. "I need to rest and so do you." I remembered a dark room with a round ball in the middle and I remember him warning me to never go in there. But why did he need that room to himself when he had a whole chamber? I thought to myself. </p><p>"To your chamber I assume?" I asked testing him. </p><p>"No," He groaned. "it is none of your concern where I rest. You know your limits to your ship and which two areas to never enter in." </p><p>"I'm sorry." I murmured as I looked down. I heard footsteps and knew he left without a goodbye. He's hiding something. But what? </p><p> </p><p>It must have been awhile as I stood there like a statue when I feel a tug. I snapped out of my trance and saw Diego. I was speechless but happy. </p><p>"Hey!" Diego greeted as he opened his arms for a hug. </p><p>"Diego," I breathed hugging him tight. "I never told you I was ready. Why are you here?" I asked confused. </p><p>"I was passing by." He replied as I let him go.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here." I warned him. </p><p>"But why? I thought Darth Vader was nice to you since our conversation?" He replied raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Well just now we kind of--I guess you can say fought. But this time I deserved it... I think." I shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Fight Not Worth Being In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I deserve it." I argued as we walked around the ship.</p><p>"I don't think so. If he won't let you in that area then there's something up about him." Diego said. </p><p>"What if there isn't? Maybe that's extra room to calm and collect himself." I suggested. </p><p>"What's the harm in looking into it?" He asked with a chuckle. </p><p>"Plenty," I answered quickly. I sighed and frowned. "Palpatine himself ordered me to respect his space. If I go in there Darth Vader will beg Palpatine to hire a new spy and kill me. That's the only reason Palpatine will allow Darth Vader to torture me as he pleases.. Vader does not care for me the way that you do. To him I'm some annoying child. I have to prove myself worthy." I explained.</p><p>"I thought you've never feared death... are you now?" He asked frowning back at me.</p><p>"For the first time in my life I am." I admitted looking at the ground. </p><p>"Mara, you weren't ever like this. What happened to the Mara I grew up with? The Mara who had my back since I was just a little boy? Where's the fire or passion?" He asked pulling my face up to face him.</p><p>"I don't know." I murmured. </p><p>"I don't know either. But I'm going in there and I will look into this. With or without you." He said as he started to back up slowly.</p><p>"Diego, you're gonna be killed-- I can't let you do this!" I shouted as I followed him.</p><p>"I'm doing this for you. To prove that he's probably some grown up youngling in a scary mask." He argued.</p><p>"Please," I begged as my eyes teared up. "Diego, I need you. You're my best friend. You're making a mistake." I cried softly.</p><p>"No." He said shaking his head. </p><p>"Diego, please don't go." I begged again. Diego didn't say anything but ran the other direction.  I followed him in a fast pace but he was faster than me. Even as a force sensitive spy he could always beat me in a race if he tried. </p><p> </p><p>Diego opened the door to the forbidden room that I was always warned to stay away from. I gasped in shock and exhaustion. But I continued to run after him. Diego stood there stunned and frozen. </p><p>"Diego," I murmured tugging at his arm. "we have to go. We can't be here." </p><p>"It's just.... some shape." Diego breathed still not responsive to my pleas. </p><p>"Diego it's nothing like I said. C'mon please let's go." I insisted lowering my voice than it was before. </p><p>"Wait," He whispered going towards it. "there's a button." He finished as he pressed it. Click. I heard the sound and felt shivers down my spine. Fog came out of it and it clouded my vision for what felt like forever. Then I saw him. His face. The face of a monster. Darth Vader.</p><p>I gasped in shock and a panic. His eyes met mine and they were cold and dark. Darth Vader looked back at Diego. He looked down and picked up his lightsaber and aimed it towards Diego's stomach.</p><p>"Darth Vader please," I cried out. "don't hurt him. It's my fault. Punish me. Not him." I pleaded. Diego slowly backed up for a few moments. Diego grabbed my hand and ran pulling me. Then I felt frozen. Diego was frozen too. We were pulled back and Darth Vader made us face him. I gasped in response. </p><p>"You shouldn't have disobeyed me." Darth Vader growled as he force choked me. I tried swinging back and forth to get free but it was useless. I couldn't see anything and I felt like I was one step closer to death. </p><p>He released me and force pushed me across the room. I coughed and gasped as I laid there on the floor helpless. But I stood up quickly and saw Darth Vader choking Diego.</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you Mara!" Darth Vader shouted still not breaking eye contact with Diego.</p><p>"Let him go please. He didn't know any better." I pleaded.</p><p>"No," Darth Vader growled. "you must learn to let go." Darth Vader finished as he grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on.</p><p>"No!" I shouted as I started to run. But Darth Vader force pushed me again. I hit my head against the wall hard and landed on the cold floor hard. I slowly opened my eyes and then Darth Vader used this lightsber and stabbed him in his stomach. </p><p>"No!" I repeated in a loud cry. I let the tears go and cried as I ran up to Diego and laid his head on my lap.</p><p>"Diego," I cried. "I'm so sorry." Diego touched my cheek and wiped my tear.</p><p>"D-D-Don't cry." Diego struggled to say.</p><p>"It's okay," I insisted. "you'll be fine. I can save you." </p><p>"I-I-" Diego couched as his eyes started to roll.</p><p>"What Diego? What is it?" I asked still crying. Diego dropped his hand and took his last breath.</p><p>"Diego." I cried softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My tears fell on Diego's face as I laid there holding him. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want to believe the worst. That my pilot, my Padawan and best friend was dead. He didn't deserve this death. He didn't deserve to be strangled and thrown like a doll. </p><p>"Clean this mess up now." Darth Vader hissed. I heard the mask so I must've laid there longer than I thought and he masked his face again like the coward he is. </p><p>"Yes, sir." I heard someone say. It was a female. I looked up and didn't know who she was. But she had short, curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was pale and she had freckles all over her face. It was clear she must clean around her because I saw a cart with supplies in it. </p><p>Darth Vader nodded slowly at her and left the room without a look or word towards me. </p><p>"W-W-What do you have to c-c-clean up?" I sniffed still crying. </p><p>"The body in your grasp, ma'am." The woman replied as she kneeled towards me. </p><p>"No," I cried holding Diego tighter. "I won't let you."</p><p>"I'm sorry but there's no saving him. He must be put to rest into a ship and sent off into the galaxy." She responded.</p><p>"So you guys just kill people and throw them away like trash like they never happened?" I snapped at her in a growl. </p><p>"It's how it's been done for as long as I remember. Look... I don't like doing this. I never have but I grew up serving the empire. My parents sold me here when I was only three. They tried training me as a trooper but I couldn't keep up so I ended up doing what all the storm trooper failures do. We clean up Master Vader's messes and never bring it up again." She answered with a shrug.</p><p>"Why don't you just stand up for yourself?" I asked as I wiped my tears with one hand, still holding on to Diego. </p><p>"If I do then I will die." She answered looking down. </p><p>"So if I don't let you take Diego... you die?" I asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yes." She answered. I sighed in defeat as I nodded. </p><p>"Okay but may I have a moment with him in silence?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes but make it quick otherwise the guards will notice me taking too long." She pleaded. I nodded at her and looked down at Diego. </p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I whispered softly. I kissed his forehead and noticed his badge on his chest. I took it off of him and put it in my pocket and looked up at the woman as she  shed a tear. She picked up Diego's shoulders and I helped her put him in the cart. </p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss madam." She apologized in a whisper as she slowly pushed the cart. I watched her leave as I softly cried. My eyes darted at Diego and her until I couldn't see them anymore. I put my hand in my pocket and squeezed the badge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was frozen for what felt like forever. I couldn't move. I was still trying to process the only person I trusted was gone. I had no one anymore. I was alone. </p><p>"Mara Jade!" I hard a voice cry out. I jumped not expecting that. A guard who was tall, blond and somewhat intimidating walked towards me with a blank expression. </p><p>"That's me." I murmured.</p><p>"Emperor Palpatine wishes you to speak with him."</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>"Yes and I suggest you don't resist."</p><p>"I wouldn't." I assured him as we started walking. It was a quiet, boring but brutally emotional walk. I tried to think about talking to Palpatine and what he might want but Diego would sneak back in my mind and torture me with childhood memories full of happiness and laughter. But his last words haunted me the most. </p><p>"Diego," I cried. "I'm so sorry." Diego touched my cheek and wiped my tear.</p><p>"D-D-Don't cry." Diego struggled to say.</p><p>"It's okay," I insisted. "you'll be fine. I can save you."</p><p>"I-I-" Diego couched as his eyes started to roll.</p><p>"What Diego? What is it?" I asked still crying. Diego dropped his hand and took his last breath.</p><p>"Diego." I cried softly. </p><p>I gulped as I focused on the walk again. I couldn't do it. I had to be strong. I saw Palpatine sit on his chair. He looked calm and still I felt a shiver down my spine when I looked at him. </p><p>"Mara!" Palpatine cheered as he met my gaze.</p><p>"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, yes. I just heard what Darth Vader did to your friend Diego I believe." </p><p>"Y-Yes."</p><p>"Well what a shame. I was going to let his son have one more chance at joining us despite my doubts."</p><p>"What doubts?" I asked. </p><p>"You see Darth Vader has always been quick to action, never thinking. He has done so much for me and the empire but the reason why I took so long to decide is because I fear if he gives his son a chance then he will turn to the light and become weak again. I want to reward his good works but I was concerned. As soon as I heard your friend's fate I decided it was best if Darth Vader just serves me."</p><p>"Is it a punishment for his actions today?"</p><p>"You could call it that but I don't want to lose my best men in this war. Maybe you should end Luke Skywalker once and for all. If you think about it Darth Vader took something important away from you but you can avenge Diego. Take Luke from Vader and you'll have your revenge." </p><p>"You'd let me do this?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What will Vader say?"</p><p>"I won't let him know. It'll be our secret that you and I will share."</p><p>"Should I make it look like an accident?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes then report back to me."</p><p>"Yes, your majesty."</p><p>"I will prepare a ship for you and Vader will think you're training somewhere else." </p><p>"Thank you." I said as I smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Two guards led me to a ship and I started it. It was the first time I've ever flew without Diego. The thought of that made me shed a tear. </p><p>"For Diego." I murmured softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>